


Acquiesce

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a thief, Jared is a FBI agent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acquiesce

  



End file.
